fatal_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:X Heart of Steel x/Flash (Wally West) Feats and Calculations
=Abstract= Wally West is undeniably the fastest Flash to have ever lived. He has stated as much and even Barry Allen admits it. Wally has a connection to the Speed Force unlike any other. And it shows in the crazy amount of ingenuity, creativity, and sheer power he's shown with it over the years. This is the Fastest Man Alive. =Speed= Trans-Time Velocity Outruns the Big Bang This is undeniably Wally's fastest speed feat to date. He outruns the inflationary epoch of the next Big Bang after already outrunning the Black Flash to the end of time. According to scientific theory, the inflationary epoch of the Big Bang lasted approximately 10^-36 seconds. Not quite Planck time, but .000000000001 yoctoseconds. According to Rann, we know that the DC Universe is more than 100 trillion light years in diameter at present time (since it continued expanding after creation). According to Superman, the inflationary epoch of the Big Bang only expanded to a size of 60 trillion light years nigh instantly. He says half a second, but scientifically, we know otherwise. Calculation: The expansive diameter of the universe upon creation was supposedly 60 trillion light years (5.67643828354848e+29 meters) and Flash outraced this all in 10^-36 seconds. Using velocity, we can get his approximate speed in meters/second. Velocity = Distance / Time Velocity = 5.67643828354848e+29 meters / 10^-36 Velocity = 5.6764383e+65 m/s To now get his speed in comparison to the speed of light, we simply divide his speed in m/s, by light's speed in m/s. Convert that to the speed of light by dividing his speed over the speed of light in m/s. 5.6764383e+65 m/s / 299,792,458 m/s = 1.893456e+57 Result: Wally's Top Speed: 1.893456e+57 (1.89 octodecillion times faster than light) Faster Than Barry On top of displaying feats faster than Barry throughout the entirety of their speedster careers, in DC Rebirth, Wally outright states that he's faster than Barry. This is backed up by a few different things, but one of the main being the color of their individual Speed Force lightning. Speed Force Lightning: If you noticed the picture at the top of this page, I chose it because of what it exemplifies. In the smaller version I provided above, you'll notice that New 52 Wally's lightning is red, Barry's is yellow, and the original Wally West's lightning is white. In a recent Twitter post, Flash artist and writer Brett Booth explained that the various lightning colors denote a speedster's connection to the Speed Force, with red being the slowest and blue or indigo being the fastest. This is a concept called blueshifting and gives a visual example of how Wally is currently faster than Barry. For more information, including why Reverse-Flash (one of the fastest speedsters in comic books) always has red lightning, you can check out Comics Explained and their explanation of the Speedster Lightning on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_ZEtkSOrmw =Attack Potency and Durability= Infinite Mass Punch Introduction: During his fight with a White Martian named ZuM of the Hyperclan, Wally invented a move called the Infinite Mass Punch. During Flash’s multiple executions of the move, he states that his fist has the mass of a white dwarf star moving just under light speed and carries with it all of that relativistic kinetic energy. The Feat: E = mc^2 is the equation derived by the twentieth-century German-born physicist, Albert Einstein, in his theory of special relativity, which states that the increased relativistic mass (m) of a body comes from the energy of motion of that body. E''' represents units of energy, '''m represents units of mass, and c^2 is the speed of light squared, or multiplied by itself. As you can clearly see in the scans above, each time the Infinite Mass Punch is performed, Wally's increase in "mass" is referenced, with Wally giving a clear statement for just how much his mass is being increased. "Physics 101. The faster an object moves, the more mass it obtains. At light speed, my fist hits like a white dwarf star." Wally references mass and then gives a clear statement for the kind of mass he is referring to. This applies to both his attack potency and his durability, since Wally has to be able to withstand the amount of force he's generating. Calculations: Therefore, if Flash is moving just under the speed of light (96.8% c or 290,199,099 m/s) and obtained mass equal to that of a white dwarf star (between 0.6 and 1.4 solar masses averaged as 1 solar mass or 1.99e+30 kg), we can determine just how many Joules of energy they exerted in kinetic energy and relativistic kinetic energy respectively. Kinetic Energy Equation: m/s * 290199099 m/s) * 1.99e+30 kg * 0.5 = 8.379443947510975e+46 Joules Relativistic Kinetic Energy Equation: Kinetic Energy = E - E_o m{rel} = γ*m_o m_{rel}/m_o = γ Assuming that the Flash's hand has a resting mass of 5 kg and a relativistic mass of 1.99e+30 kg Their ratio is equal to 3.98e+29, which is the Lorentz factor γ. KE = (γ-1)*mc^2 (m is the resting mass) KE = (3.98e+29) * 5 x 299752498^2 KE = 1.788046e+47 Joules Result: Low End: 8.379443947510975e+46 Joules (Solar System level) High End: 1.788046e+47 Joules (Solar System level) =Strength= Superhuman The Speed Force enhances Wally's physical strength to levels superior than the average human being. He is strong enough to lift 800 lbs with no sign of physical strain, even while running with it. He has also been seen single-handedly reconstructing several ruined buildings and moving heavy beams and girders into place, which typically weigh around 400 lbs a piece. =Final Conclusion= Speed: 1.893456e+57 (1.89 octodecillion times faster than light) Attack Potency: 1.788046e+47 Joules (Solay System level) Durability: 1.788046e+47 Joules (Solar System level) Strength: 800 lbs (Superhuman level) Category:Blog posts